Battle of the Ages
'Battle of the Ages' Battle of the Ages 'is the twelveth episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. 'Plot A new reality series airs, and is quickly becoming more popular than SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, so SpongeBob and the gang plan to beat the opposing series in a "triple-dog-dare-off," once they learn that there what they're going up against... Squlliam Fancyson: The Reality Show. 'Transcript' Setting: SpongeBob’s Backyard SpongeBob: Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, our contestants were stranded alone in the middle of Atlantis, where we are wanted criminals for popping one of their most prized possessions! After we were sentenced to fourteen years in Atlantian prison, we escaped with the help of Pearl and Patrick! In the end it was the Jellyfish who lost the competition, which meant that it was time to say “goodbye” to Karen! Which of her fellow contestants will join her this week? What do we have in store for our competitors? All these questions and much more will be answered tonight on an exciting new episode of, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Theme Setting: Fancy! SpongeBob: '''down at table Oh, waiter?! '''Waiter: on the scene Yes, Mr. SquarePants? SpongeBob: What did you think of last week’s episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show? Waiter: SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show? That’s so, one week ago. SpongeBob: What do you mean? Waiter: Are you serious? You’ve never heard about the new reality series? SpongeBob: New reality series?! Waiter: '''Sighs Yes, a new reality series. Rumor has it that it’s already gaining more ratings than SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. '''SpongeBob: But that’s impossible! Waiter: Nothings impossible. the area SpongeBob: phone out of back pocket, and begins dialing a number is heard on the other end of the phone SpongeBob: Yes. is heard on the other end of the other phone SpongeBob: Tomorrow morning will do nicely. is heard on the other end of the other phone SpongeBob: '''Thank you! up the phone '''Setting: SpongeBob’s Backyard Squidward: SpongeBob, what are we waiting for? The competition was supposed to begin half an hour ago. SpongeBob: Wait for it… appears SpongeBob: Right on time! Pearl: '''Huh? '''SpongeBob: '''I’m sure that you’re all familiar with our competing reality series. '''Squilliam: bus It’s not a competition when you already have a winner! SpongeBob: '''Gasps Squilliam?! You work for our show! '''Squilliam: Not according to this. contract out of back pocket This contract which you handed out to us in episode one clearly states that “Any individual is no longer property of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show once they are eliminated from the competition.” SpongeBob: So? Squilliam: '''I have my own show now; Squilliam Fancyson: The Reality Show! '''Barnacle Boy: That’s just a rip-off of our show! Squilliam: 'May I introduce to you, the contestants of Squilliam Fancyson: The Reality Show! '''Flying Dutchman: 'bus 'Mr. Krabs: 'bus '''Man Ray: bus Larry the Lobster: bus Karen: bus other contestants exit the bus SpongeBob: What makes your show so special? Squilliam: You’re just jealous that I’m getting higher ratings! to himself SpongeBob: '''Oh, yeah?! '''Squilliam: Yeah! at SpongeBob with an angry look Save it for the showdown, SquarePants! the area Mrs. Puff: '''Showdown?! '''SpongeBob: That's right! I have scheduled a "triple-dog-dare-off" between the two of our shows! Pearl: When? SpongeBob: '''Today. '''Patrick: '''What?! '''SpongeBob: '''If we're going to beat them we need all the training we can get! Drop and give me twenty! '''Patrick: to do one push-up, but falls over SpongeBob: Is that the best you've got soldier?! Patrick: to do another push-up, but fails SpongeBob: You should be ashamed of yourslef, soldier! Setting: Squilliam's Backyard Man Ray: Aren't we going to train for the big event today? Squilliam: Train? We don't need to train. We have this contest in the bag! Man Ray: Really, what bag? Squilliam: Sighs It's a metaphor. Man Ray: Oh. Squilliam: from coconut I can't wait to see the look on Squidwards face when we win! It'll be histarical! Setting: SpongeBob's House appears Squiliam: the bus with his contestants following behind him Squilliam: '''Are you ready to lose, SquarePants? '''SpongeBob: '''If by "lose" you mean, win, then yes, I'm ready to lose! '''Squilliam: Who goes first? SpongeBob: Let's let my quarter decide. a quarter out back pocket Heads or tales? Squilliam: Heads! SpongeBob: coin, which lands on heads Squilliam: Grins I triple-dog-dare you to... his head I got it! I triple-dog-dare SpongeBob to admit that Squilliam Fancyson: The Reality Show is better than- to take a breath SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! SpongeBob: Gulps of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show begin chanting "Do it!" SpongeBob: Squilliam Fancyson: The Reality Show is better than SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! mouth with his hand There, I said it, and I'm never going to say again! Squilliam: Oh, you don't have to. tape recorder out of back pocket, and begins re-playing what SpongeBob said SpongeBob: '''Grunts '''Sandy: It's our turn now! I triple-dog-dare Squilliam to... jump from the high-dive at Goo Lagoon! Setting: Goo Lagoon Squilliam: '''up diving board Do I have to? '''Plankton: What?! We just walked all the way to Goo Lagoon, and now your going to chicken out?! making chicken sound effects Squilliam: I'll show them! from the high-dive Ah! in the water and begins drowning Larry the Lobster: I'll save you! into the water and rescues Squilliam Squilliam: I was drowning underwater... is that even logical? montage is shown featuring contestants completing dares Mr. Krabs: I triple-dog-dare Plankton to... give me five dollars! Plankton: Okay. Mr. Krabs five dollars Mr. Krabs: the five dollar bill Squilliam: That's it?! You wasted our dare on that?! Mr. Krabs: What? Squilliam: '''You know what, I'm going to ignore that, because our next dare will be so big that- '''Barnacle Boy: '''Hurry up over there, we don't have all day! '''Squilliam: Grunts Mermaid Man: I triple-dog-dare Squilliam to cancel your series! Karen: '''Come on, that's not fair! '''Flying Dutchman: Yeah, pick another one! Mermaid Man: '''Squilliam, may I see that contract that you showed us earlier? '''Squilliam: Okay. Mermaid Man the contract Mermaid Man: According to this contract, "No rules apply to any form of competition, throughout the serie, thus nothing can be 'unfair'." Squilliam: That's just a silly contract! the contract to shreds Mermaid Man: Well, I think we're done here. Squilliam: Huh? What do you mean? Mermaid Man: '''According to that contract you were no longer property of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, but now that it's destroyed... '''Squilliam: No! I'm not cancelling my series! Mermaid Man: I'm afraid you have to. Squilliam: '''But... but... but... '''Mermaid Man: Squilliam onto the bus with the rest of his contestants drives away Plankton: You do know that we all got a copy of that contract, right? Mermaid Man: '''Yes, but Squilliam doesn't have to know that. '''Plankton: I guess that we're done here. away whistling Setting: SpongeBob's Backyard SpongeBob: Thank you all for joining me today for yet another elimination ceremony, here on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! Pearl: I was thinking- Squidward: '''Smirks That's a first. '''Pearl: As I was saying, what should I do with my prize money when I win? SpongeBob: throat Excuse me, I'm trying to announce whos hopes and dreams will be ruined next, here. Pearl: Oh, sorry. SpongeBob: '''Since neither team really "won" todays competition, anyone can be eliminated! The votes are in, and the next contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show is... Pearl! '''Pearl: Huh?! I was supposed to win! SpongeBob: Fred? Fred: '''Pearl and begins trying to drag her out the exit, but isn't strong enough May I suggest that you, I don't know... lay off the food?! '''Pearl: Hey?! Fred into the crowd of fans Fred: '''Ah! into the crowd '''Pearl: the area Mrs. Puff: drops What just happened? The End 'Trivia' *Pearl is the eliminated contestant. ' Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No ' Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:2013 Category:Dillon9988 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts